Everything Changes
by R5 Girlo
Summary: Join Jeff and Nick as they find out something that will change their lives forever. Join them as they deal with their decisions, their highs and their lows as a couple as they care for the results of their carelessness. Contains Mpreg


**This is just the introduction chapter, letting you guys know what's going on :) The following chapters won't be structured like this :p**

* * *

Meet Jefferson Harris, a 16 year old from Australia and moved to Ohio when his family bought a thriving business in Westerville when he was 11. The business provided enough income for him to study and board at Dalton Academy for boys, the top rated school in Ohio to set him up for whatever career both he chose to follow.

Meet Nicolas Lincoln Duvel, a 16 year old boy who was born into wealth and has his career set in stone. His family owned several law firms throughout America, all the men being lawyers themselves and setting Nick up for success in the law world. He was enrolled at Dalton Academy as soon as he could be, his parents choosing his classes and extra activities without an input from their son.

The two boys meet in their first year after they're boarded together, they instantly click and become the inseparable mafia the do everything together. They developed feelings for each other and admitted it after a year of knowing each other, both readily agreeing to give the relationship their all and becoming even more inseparable.

Here they are after three years, sitting on a bus to regionals with the rest of the Warblers to compete for their third regionals win. The pair look at each other with wide smiles, excitement filling them in their position and share a sweet and tender kiss.

The Warblers put their things in their rooms, four members sharing one room, before they met at their rehearsal space and left for food. The group laughed together and enjoyed each other's company before heading to their rooms to sleep and be fully rested for their competition the next afternoon.

The competition went well and they moved on to the next stage, crushing the competition then and placing second in the final competition of that school year. The group were greeted like royalty when they returned to Dalton, all enjoying the celebration of second place before retiring to their own dorms for the evening.

The first night back Jeff and Nick were sharing their bed and cuddling, kissing every so often as they enjoyed the peace and quiet after a hectic few weeks. They were nearly asleep when Jeff shot out of bed and bolted to their en suite bathroom to throw up all that he'd eaten and drunk that night. He coughed into the toilet and melted into the comforting touch of his boyfriend as he comforted him.

The pair settled in their bed and Nick fell asleep first, leaving Jeff alone with his thoughts. He'd been feeling sick for the last two weeks, the need to throw up there although that was the first he'd actually thrown up. He sighed and cuddled further into his boyfriend as he hunted for sleep, unwanted thoughts running through his head.

Jeff woke up at 7AM on a weekend, swallowing hard when he felt something try to claw its way out of his throat. He carefully got out of his bed and got dressed, leaving the dorm as quietly as possible to avoid waking his peaceful boyfriend. He signed out of the school at the office and climbed into his car, driving into Westerville and picking up the snack food he desired as well as something that filled him with dread.

He drove back to Dalton, signing in and slinking into his dorm without any of his friends seeing him. He put his bags on his bed and emptied its contents out, looking forward to a pig out session with his friends before the dreaded box caught his eye.

He picked it up and stared at it before deciding that then was as good a time as any. He walked into the bathroom and locked the door, taking out the provided plastic tub and pipette before blushing as he peed into the tub. He set out the four tests and added three drops of his pee onto the edge of the tests, his heart pounding as he washed out the tub and pipette. He threw them into the bin beside the toilet and left the bathroom to occupy himself for the five minutes the tests needed.

He let out a shaky breath as he walked back into the bathroom, feeling sick to his stomach and steeled his nerves before looking at the tests.

His knees buckled as he stared at the tests, crawling to the toilet and throwing up as tears leaked from his eyes.

" _This can't be happening!"_ He denied in his head, but knowing in his heart that four tests couldn't be wrong. He cried to himself for a while before standing up and picking up a test, reading the result and trying to find a way to tell his boyfriend their death sentence.

He was 12 weeks pregnant.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think in a review and I'll see you for the first chapter, bye :)**


End file.
